Adventures
by Katmstanton
Summary: Amelia is not known to have an adventurous side but a chance encounter will change all of that as she begins the greatest one of her life. This is a NKOTB fanfic.


Dont worry I am still working on my SVU fics but after watching a NKOTB concert on YouTube I haven't been able to think of much else so I did what I do best - write it out. So here is a new one for everyone.

As always - please review and let me know what you guys think!

I do not own NKOTB or know them - although I wish I did! O.o

 **Chapter 1:**

Atlanta in July was the worst and she would not forgive her best friend, Lauren, for dragging her into running a marathon with her. "Why did you drag me to this Laur? I am not going to feel my legs for a week and I think I lost at least 10 pounds in sweat alone today." Amelia said to her best friend as they stood in the recovery area. They had ran the marathon together and Amelia knew Lauren could have completed it faster but had chose to stick with her throughout the race. "Hey it was great! If we keep doing these we may even be able to qualify for Boston in the spring!" Lauren said excitedly. "Don't look at me like that Laur I am not promising anything! Let's go grab some food and I really need a ice bath at the hotel!" Amelia stated as they started for the food at the nearby tent.

Amelia wasn't upset she ran the marathon and was actually happy with herself for doing so. She has not felt so alive as she did since her college days. "It's still early. Did you want to go grab a drink and walk around a bit? We might be able to see some of the other runners and meet someone." Lauren stated as she wiggled her eyebrow. "Down girl! I am not here for that! But I wouldn't mind getting out a bit tonight. I heard something about a concert down at Olympic park tonight so maybe we should see about getting tickets or finding a good spot to watch it." Amelia said as they walked around the finish line a bit watching as more runners made their way across the line.

"Well that is a sight to see." Amelia stated as she watched a a group of guys holding posters and using megaphones as they cheered their buddy through the final quarter of a mile. "You would think they were cheering on their favorite football team." Lauren stated as they made their way towards the line to see who the guys and who the runner was. As they got closer Amelia knew she recognized the guys before Lauren said anything. "Mia.. Is that Joey Mac? And the rest of the New Kids?!" She stated as she grabbed Amelia's arm. "Looks like it. Stop being crazy Lauren. You are going to get us arrested if you keep those looks up. Let's go congratulate him on finishing. Isn't that what you runners do for each other?" Amelia stated as they started to make their way to the group.

Amelia was fangirling hard but tried not to show it as she waited at the finish line next to the group. As Joe crossed the line the other 4 guys erupted like he had won Olympic gold and Amelia thought it was rather sweet and awesome. Not many rooted for runners and it was often a lonely sport and they were here for their friend and were so excited for him at the end. "Way to go Joe!" She heard from behind her and as she turned to see who was behind her she stumbled and fell onto a very solid, defined chest. "Oh I am so sorry! These legs are jello!." Amelia stated as she looked up into a set of chocolate eyes that made her heart skip a beat. "I'm okay. Are you? You finished a bit ago right?" The stranger asked her as he kept a hand on her arm. "Um yea.. how did you-" "-I saw you when you crossed." He stated. "I'm not a creep I promise. I remember your shirt. It's not everyday you see a Boston shirt outside of Boston." He stated as she looked down and both chuckled trying to ease the awkwardness.

Before she knew it he was yelling congrats at his friend once again as Joe crossed the line and bee-lined it to the group of guys. Her and Lauren were stuck in the middle of the group as they erupted in jumps and excitement for him. Lauren looked over at her with an eyebrow raised with a look of knowing as well as a devilish grin that told her her friend was up to something and she just shook her head in response. "Congratulations! Way to Go!" Lauren stated as the group broke up out of their hugs and handshakes. "Thank you! Uhh.. do you know where the recovery tent is?" Joe asked them seeing they were still wearing their running gear and numbers. "It's back behind the DJ. Want us to show you?" Lauren asked and Joe nodded and thanked her for the help as they all started to follow the two of them to the recovery area.

"I'm Jordan." The stranger stated as they walked with the group. "Amelia." She responded as they both shared a smile. In front of them the rest of the group was talking about the race and the rest of their day.

"Hey Mia did you still want to try to make that concert tonight?" Lauren stated as she walked up to where her and Jordan were standing behind the rest of the group. "Yea but I am going to need a shower and a change of clothes first. There is no way I am doing anything looking like a hot mess." Amelia responded. "What concert?" Jordan asked as Joe joined them to hand Jordan a water. "Not too sure.. We heard there was one down in Olympic Park tonight so we are going to try and catch it." Amelia replied as Jordan and Joe shared a look. "Well if you don't know who it is how will you know you will like the concert?" Joe asked. "That's the fun of it. It's an adventure." Lauren retorted. "I am trying to get this one out more and be more adventurous." She continued as she nudged Amelia's arm. "Well I heard about a concert as well. Did you guys want to join up for it beforehand?" Jordan asked as he looked at Amelia with a humorous look in his eye. "Uhh.." Amelia started. "We would love to! We just need to find tickets first." Lauren stated as Joe and Jordan shared another look. "I actually have a few that i doubt will be used by those bozos so if you ladies would like to go I can give them to you." Joe stated as he took a sip of his water. "We don't want to impose." Amelia stated as she looked up at Jordan again. "Darlin' that's the least of my worries." He said to her as he smiled. "Why don't I meet you at your hotel and we can go over to the park together?" Jordan asked her and she nodded and smiled at him. "Here give me your phone and I will text myself and you can let me know where you are staying at." Jordan stated as he took her phone from her. "There it's all settled. So.. the concert starts at 8 so how about I get you around 7? I'll meet you in the lobby." Jordan asked her. "That would be great. Thank you Jordan." Amelia replied as she felt a blush creep across her face as they all parted ways while Laura dragged her towards the hotel quicker than her legs could carry her.


End file.
